Construction details of brassieres (hereinafter referred to as “bras”) have been developed over many years. Construction details have evolved along with the introduction of new materials and new processes which can be utilized for the manufacturing of bras. As with most consumer products, manufacturers endeavor to reduce the cost of goods sold. A reduction in cost of goods sold can be brought about by the use of cheaper materials. For bra technology however, a significant saving in the cost of a bra can be achieved by eliminating the man-hours required to manufacture the bra. Many bras that are available on the market will include multiple panels of materials which need to be cut, and joined. Cutting can be automated, however when it comes to stitching the panels together, this will mostly be done by a person. The breast cup of a bra may consist of multiple panels which each need to be stitched together, the entire breast cup then needs to be stitched to the chest band and to the over the shoulder straps. Perimeter stitching or overlooking to ensure that the edges of the material of the bra do not fray also needs to be added to the bra. Such is also done by a person. It can hence be seen that in order to manufacture a bra, the labor component of the overall cost can be relatively high.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bra which reduces the amount of stitching that is required compared to the majority of bras available on the market. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a seamless breast cup construction which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a seamless breast cup construction and related bra incorporating such construction to reduce the labor content of manufacturing of the bra or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.